The Conversation That Had To Be Had
by Tinni
Summary: Mai asks Zuko a question that has been bothering her since the boiling rock.


**The Conversation That Had To Be Had**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Mai was a considerate person. So very, very considerate. She was actually amazed at how wonderful and considerate she had been. Afterall, she waited six months before having this conversation. But it was a conversation that had to be had and it had to be had now.<p>

So she took him away from the capital to a small country villa owned by a relative who was happy to let Mai use it for a weekend. She gave him a full day to rest and relax. Even let him sleep as late as he desired the next day. Waited until they had, had a big breakfast (well HE had a big breakfast, she was too nervous to eat). Then over tea, she asked what had been bothering her for a long, long time, "Were you worried?" she asked point blank.

"Huh?" Zuko had not a clue what she was talking about.

"About me," Mai clarified, "You know what your sister is like. Were you worried?"

"Yes and no," said Zuko, "I was afraid that Azula would do something horrible to you. Lock you up somewhere that I might never be able to find you. Permanently disfigure you, like..." he touched his scar, "But I was confident she wouldn't kill you. You and Ty Lee were closest things to friends she ever had. We didn't exactly have a lot of friends, Azula and me... she..."

"She was going to kill me," Mai informed Zuko bluntly, "The pose she was assuming was for lightening. If Ty Lee hadn't intervened..." Mai shuddered, "But I supposed that's not something that crossed your mind."

Zuko said nothing. Mai sighed, "So what is it? Your honour, then the Fire Nation, then the World, then General Iroh, then team Avatar and then me? No wait, it's probably your honour, the world, the Fire Nation, General Iroh, a few hundred other things and then me!" she said rather angrily before getting-up, "I should have known," she whispered as she turned away.

"No wait, Mai!" cried Zuko, standing-up and grabbing her hand, "Mai you are important to me. More important then a lot of things but I couldn't go back for you that day on the boiling rock. It was impossible, you know it was. After that... well, I didn't know if they kept you on the boiling rock, moved you to the other prison where they were keeping the other war prisoners and there was always a chance that your family could have gotten you off. You aren't exactly a water tribe peasant that my sister can push around or the child of a mere Admiral who my sister could bully. I..." Zuko sighed, there was no sign of yielding from Mai. This had clearly been bothering her.

"I missed you, Mai," said Zuko, "You were the only thing that gave me pause when I decided to join the Avatar and teach him firebending," he admitted, "And after the boiling rock... I worried about you. Constantly, I worried about you and hoped and prayed that you were merely a prisoner somewhere. I was going to come get you Mai. Win or lose, if I survived past Souzin's comet, I was going to come get you. I swear!"

"I don't believe you," said Mai as she snatched her hand away from him. Pain and hurt radiated from Zuko. Not that Mai could see, she still had her back to him. They stood there for a moment in perfect silence. Zuko frantically trying to think of something to say, wondering if this was it and if Mai had brought him here to... to break-up with him.

"But I want to believe you," said Mai, breaking the silence, "Clearly my foolish love for you knows no bounds," she said, sounding disappointed.

Zuko smiled and moved to engulf Mai from behind, "Thanks Mai," whispered Zuko into her ears, "For being fool enough to love me. As for me," Zuko pressed his lips on her exposed neck and grinned happily, "I think loving you is the wisest thing I ever did."

"O you bet it is," Mai agreed, turning in his arms to face him, "So don't ever, leave me again!" she told him, emphasising each word with a jab of her finger. "Because next time you do," she added as a stiletto suddenly appeared in her hands even as her face remained deadpan. Zuko just grinned sheepishly. Mai sighed, the stiletto disappeared, she relaxed into his arms. Zuko took the opportunity to kiss her, thus putting an end to the conversation that had to be had.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well I don't know if it bothered Mai but it certainly bother me! So I thought, fanfiction time!****


End file.
